


Мистер Том вдыхает пороха

by Suoh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Приходите в Ливерпульский порт, ищите приключений, но не забывайте про ирландское движение за независимость
Relationships: Dominic Calvert-Lewin/Tom Davies
Kudos: 2





	Мистер Том вдыхает пороха

_Быть может, то была привилегия молодости — нам казалось, что в мире нет никаких перегородок, мы не допускали мысли о том, что всё имеет свой конец._

_Э.М. Ремарк_

Чем ближе, тем сильнее тянет сыростью — влажными подгнившими досками, рыбой и немного просто морем, солоно и знакомо. Том чуть морщится, запах скорее неприятный, но все равно означает что-то новое. Что-то большее, чем родительская гостиная с репродукцией «Пара» Тернера и слишком плотными для редкого ливерпульского солнца гардинами. Том незаметно для себя самого прибавляет шаг, и от звука, с которым его туфли встречаются с мостовой, он чувствует прилив незнакомой силы. Но Том старается сохранить свое лицо серьезным, он все же не на воскресной прогулке, он полон решимости и готов на взрослые решения, и хочется, чтобы каждый, кто встретится ему, понимал, что Том Дэвис не тот, что был вчера.

Он готов на многое. 

Порыв портового ветра вдруг срывает с него шляпу. Ее вогнутые фетровые бока летят по пыльному камню, еще чуть-чуть — и она окажется в зеленоватой воде залива. Том бросается за шляпой, но едва не спотыкается, зацепившись носком ботинка о выступающий булыжник. Остается только неуклюже грохнуться, чтобы сбить с себя весь мужественный и решительный настрой, и вместо того, чтобы все-таки упасть, Том, чуть качнувшись, опирается ладонью о набережную.

— Ваше, сэр? — говорят ему откуда-то сверху, и Том поднимает глаза. Сперва он встречается со своей шляпой — чуть грязной, но вполне целой, — а лишь затем со взглядом, того, кто протягивает ее. В ярком дневном свете цвет глаз не разобрать, но зато золотистый, совсем не английский тон кожи ничем не спрятать.

— Мое, — Том наконец вспоминает, что положено ответить, хотя звучит несколько грубовато. Он мгновенно встает, отряхивает ладони и принимает у незнакомца свою шляпу. Тот высокий, повыше самого Тома, и несмотря на апрельскую прохладу, в вырезе его простой рубашки видна ровная загорелая грудь. 

Том принимается чистить свою шляпу, стряхивая с нее пыль. Наверное, думает он, этот молодой человек работает здесь, в порту. В Ливерпуле, как нигде в Британии, можно встретить приезжих, но речь у него гладкая и безусильная, ни следа акцента.

— Благодарю за помощь, — после короткого и резкого ответа это звучит несколько высокопарно, но Том все же джентльмен. — Ты давно здесь работаешь?

Сперва тот, кажется, сбит с толку неожиданным вопросом, но спустя мгновение находится — он убирает с лица жесткие курчавые пряди, ловким движением закидывает на плечо какой-то ящик и улыбается.

— Верно, сэр. Я Доминик, здесь, в Альберт-доке, третий год. А вы, — в его голосе становится различимо любопытство, — должно быть, ищете кого-то?

Том надевает шляпу и напоминает себе, зачем он здесь. Вокруг, оказывается, очень шумно, минутная стрелка на огромных часах неспешно ползет к трем, а где-то слышен корабельный гудок…

— Томас Дэвис, — говорит Томас Дэвис и первым протягивает руку портовому грузчику. Он думает, что его достойные родители едва ли оценили бы такой поступок, может, даже лишили бы его наследства. — Скажи мне, знаешь ли ты, кто такой Свити?

*** 

Том слегка разочарован. Свити оказался полноватым, с розовой блестящей лысиной и не внушал совершенно никакого страха. Больше походил на стряпчего, чем на главу… Том мешкает, подбирая про себя слова. Во внутреннем кармане пиджака «Кольт» оттягивает тонкую ткань подкладки. Слишком просто, размышляет Том, так не бывает.

— Он вас еще проверит, мистер Дэвис, — словно в ответ его мыслям отзывается Доминик. — Таких, как я, к нему приходит достаточно, таких, как вы, с деньгами и связями, немного. Он последит, убедится, а потом подпустит ближе.

Сейчас Том мог бы играть в гольф у Гривза или поехать в Бат к Эмили. Или стучать на Ундервуде в отцовском кабинете бесконечные пространные ответы н, но вместо этого он сидит в доках на ящиках, вдыхает запахи металла и масла, а рядом с ним человек, чей отец приплыл в Англию с самых Карибов и подарил своему сыну экзотическую фамилию и такую же экзотическую внешность.

Пойти на попятный уже не удастся, Том понимает это и по весу оружия, спрятанного от глаз, и по настороженному пристутствию Доминика, который не мешкая даст понять Свити, что «мистер Дэвис» дал слабину.

— Кстати, мистер Дэвис…

Том морщится. Он слышит это обращение всю жизнь, но каждый раз ему хочется думать, что это адресовано не ему — отцу. Сухопарому и равнодушному, с чернильными пятнами на кончиках пальцев и старомодными сигарами. 

— Лучше Томас.

Доминик подвигается немного ближе и окидывает Тома взглядом, словно примеряя на него имя.

— На Томаса вы не слишком похожи, пусть будет мистер Том, — решает он. Мистер Том звучит как из детской книжки. — Скажите, мистер Том, зачем вы пришли к нему?

Том разглядывает носки своих ботинков. Так просто и не объяснишь, как на каждую его фразу отец возражает словами о ленивом и мирном времени, как в университетский кампус приходили его бесстрастные письма, как протянув ключи от новенькой Лянча Лямбды, отец добавил, что каких-то десять лет назад вручил бы ему нашивку летного корпуса. И вместо блестящего автомобиля у Тома был бы Эйрко ди-эйч, но Том родился слишком поздно, и вместо военной формы ему достаются щегольский укороченный пиджак и гель для укладки. Вместо войны ему достается мир, и в отцовских глазах это обесценивает его.

Но если хорошо поискать, в Ливерпуле войну можно найти всегда.

— Было скучно, — отвечает Том Доминику и надеется, что он и правда сойдет за избалованного деньгами и развлечениями. — Захотелось чего-то нового.

Доминик коротко хмыкает (Том надеется, что тот просто удивляется причудам молодых людей с лишними средствами и кучей свободного времени) и откидывается назад, чтобы расположиться на ящиках полулежа. Он вытягивается всем своим длинным ростом, подкладывает под голову ладонь, и где-то внутри у Тома зарождается слабая и пока едва различимая мысль: он рад, что оказался здесь сегодня. Рад, что не поехал к Гривзу или Эмили, потому что…

Грубоватая ткань плотно облегает ляжки Доминика, легко различить мышцы, а если протянуть руку, то можно даже коснуться. Звучит так просто, что Том не знает, что останавливает его; наверное, только непривычный вес оружия, который незаметно остужает голову.

— Он только кажется безобидным, — замечает Доминик. — Но здесь все знают, что лучше ему не перечить. И вы не перечьте, мистер Том. — Доминик чуть приподнимает голову, чтобы видеть Тома, пока говорит, и несколько мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга, пока кто-то из них не спохватывается и не переводит взгляд на облупленные кирпичные стены.

***

— ...сначала в Бат, а потом — в Рай. А на обратной дороге заехали в Борнмут, но искупаться мне не удалось, было холодно, да и лодыжку я подвернула, — Эмили подпирает голову и помешивает в чашке остывший чай.

Том думает, что в детстве помнит ее почти хорошенькой, а сейчас короткая стрижка только подчеркивает ее крупные уши и слишком широко стоящие глаза. Смотреть на нее, правда, все равно приятно, и Том с наслаждением слушает ее болтовню о поездке на юг и то, как о фарфор мерно ударяется ложка. Возле его собственной чашки лежит письмо: просто Т. Дэвису лично, без обратного адреса, незнакомый почерк крупный и с сильным наклоном. Том то и дело бросает взгляды на конверт, и Эмили чувствует, как его внимание уплывает от нее.

— Том! — она забавно всплескивает руками и ее брови возмущенно изгибаются. — О чем ты думаешь, расскажи мне? Я поняла, тебе не интересно про мою лодыжку и про Патрика. Что у тебя? 

Если хотя бы намекнуть Эмили, то она тут же расколет его, поэтому Том просто пожимает плечами и наклоняется на стуле назад, балансируя на задних ножках. Он не скажет ей ни про лысого Свити, ни про «Кольт», ни про широкоплечего Доминика со смуглой грудью, который все не идет из головы. 

— Скучно, — почти повторяет он свои слова, сказанные Доминику, и Эмили согласно качает головой.

Но и теперь это не совсем правда. За эти дни Том трижды был в порту и еще один раз приехал в особняк, где Свити — тут все называли его мистер Маклафлин, — был окружен стопками бумаг и господами, которые гораздо больше напоминали мафиозных воротил, чем сам Свити. Он размашисто ставил подписи на бесконечных листах, а тощий рыжеватый мужчина в роговых очках то и дело подсовывал ему новые.

— Это редактор «Ливерпуль Дэйли Пост», — шепнул ему стоящий чуть позади Доминик. — Мэтью «Джинджер» Салливан.

Доминик рядом почти всегда, отстает на полшага, вернее, присматривает со спины. Он стал для Тома мостом _туда_ , и Том понимает, что через темно-серые, почти черные глаза Доминка за ним на самом деле наблюдают водянистые голубые глаза Свити и что каждое его слово и каждый его шаг будут переданы. А оступиться очень легко. Том задумывается, что будет с ним, если Свити решит, что молодой Дэвис ненадежен — столкнут его в Мерси? Пустят пулю в лоб? Том чуть ежится от пугающих картин, и Эмили мгновенно улавливает его движение.

— Раз скучно, то что ты такой дерганый? Да и бледный, — она поднимается из-за стола и подходит ближе, чтобы потрогать его лоб. — Вроде, здоров…

Том берет ее руку в свою: кажется, Эмили немного похудела. Когда-то это кольцо сидело совсем плотно, а сейчас вот-вот соскользнет, Тому жаль ее в той же мере, в которой жаль себя, никогда не знавшая войны, она все равно страдает от нее. Уже четыре года Эмили носит английскую фамилию матери, потому что от австрийца-отца ей досталась звучное, но такое лишнее в эти годы Бильдерлинг. Том отпускает ее руку, и Эмили треплет его по волосам. 

— Ну, не говори, если не хочешь, — она не возвращается за стол, а вместо этого подходит к окну.

Том допивает остывший чай. Пока Эмили смотрит в окно, можно без лишних вопросов открыть письмо — Том без ножа вскрывает конверт, и оттуда выпадает сложенный вдвое лист. Том то ли с надеждой, то ли с опаской разворачивает его, но там только две цифры и две буквы: время. Том сверяется с часами, осталось совсем немного, но что он должен сделать? Быть в особняке или в порту?

— О, — Эмили опирается коленом о низкий подоконник, чтобы рассмотреть что-то снаружи. — Это за тобой машина?

Ответ приходит сам, мгновенный и однозначно правильный. Том поспешно вскакивает со стула, затем садится, стыдясь своего порыва. Он неторопливо отодвигает чашку, прячет письмо во внутреннем кармане, медленно считает про себя до пяти и только тогда поднимается. 

— Вероятно, — он надеется, что не видя его лица, Эмили не распознает его горячечного волнения. Бледные, как Том, люди краснеют легко и быстро, а потом предательская краска долго не сходит с щек и кончиков ушей. — Забыл сказать тебе, прости.

Она все-таки оборачивается к нему, и Том избегает встречаться с ней глазами, чтобы Эмили случайно не прочитала в них лишнего.

— Поезжай, — по ее голосу кажется, что она улыбается. — Мне кажется, тебе этого здорово хочется, а я останусь, дождусь твою маму. Я привезла ей чай.

Том набрасывает на плечи пальто и вылетает наружу. С улицы видно, как Эмили машет ему через стекло, и длинная жемчужная нить у нее на шее покачивается в такт. Том машет в ответ, пока дверь автомобиля не распахивается, приглашая внутрь.

— Ваша невеста, мистер Том?

На водителя Доминик совсем не похож — слишком броский, не превращается за рулем в немую тень, слишком привлекает внимание. Может, только внимание Тома. Он едва не забывает захлопнуть за собой дверцу.

— Не невеста, — отвечает Том. — Эмили не невеста, а давний друг.

Хотя если бы Тому однажды пришлось жениться, он не раздумывал бы ни секунды, но ломать ее жизнь он считает себя не в праве. Брак с лучшим другом — великолепный вариант, но вдруг ей повезет больше и не придется искать безопасного пути общественного одобрения. 

Том немного трус, рукава рубашки Доминика закатаны до локтей, и на руках так привлекательно темнеют вены. Приходится закусить губу.

— А шляпа ваша где? Такой франт — и без шляпы, совсем на вас не похоже. — Доминик скользит по рулю смуглыми красивыми пальцами. — Так торопились? 

Том растерянно проводит рукой по волосам. Шляпы и правда нет, он вспомнил только о том, что следует надеть пальто, словно что-то подгоняло его, и каждая секунда могла оказаться потерянной. Теперь же он вынужден придумывать нелепые оправдания, чтобы хотя бы самому себе объяснить этот порыв. Том замечает, как молодая апрельская листва, покачивается на тонких ветвях.

— Ветрено, — говорит он. — Потому и не надел, чтобы не сдуло.

— Как в прошлый раз? 

От ответа Тома спасает, что Доминик замечает что-то на дороге, и автомобиль резко тормозит. Тома едва не выбрасывает вперед, но когда он переводит дух, то движение уже вновь стало плавным и надежным. «Как в прошлый раз» повисает между ними в воздухе, ведь не сорви порыв его шляпу, Том мог и не найти того, кого искал. В сущности, это было безнадежно наивно вот так прийти и спросить у первого встречного про Свити — Том-двухнедельной-давности кажется нынешнему Тому бесхитростным дураком.

— Куда мы едем? — интересуется Том, замечая, что улицы перестали быть знакомыми.

— В Токстес. Не бывали там, мистер Том? 

Том бывал. Он видел и влажную зелень тянущихся парков, и солидные, еще викторианские дома, но вместе с тем, он знает, что еще до войны в Токстесе начало расти что-то опасное и чуждое, что это родимое пятно на ливерпульском теле, и неожиданно внутри это отозвалось предвкушением. Свити ирландец, это Том уже сообразил. Наверняка ревностный католик и член Шинн Фейн, а в ящиках, которые его люди возят между Дублином и Ливерпулем, уж точно не виски и молоко.

Ну, или не только виски.

Чужая борьба за свободу не трогает настоящего англичанина Тома, но, может быть, чужая убежденность хоть немного отдалит его от собственной беспечной молодости и даст почувствовать вкус… крови? Собственная жизнь ему дорога, а что до остальных — Том еще не определился. Выбирать пока не приходилось.

О тонкую откидную крышу автомобиля ударяются первые дождевые капли, они лениво ползут по стеклу, а резиновый очиститель размазывает их, превращая в размытые подтеки. Том не взял не только шляпу, но и зонтик, хотя последний, наверное, будет там ни к чему, только занимать руки. Воображение рисует возможные сценарии, и к радостному волнению впервые добавляется холодок страха.

— Боитесь, мистер Том? — спрашивает Доминик, пугающе точно улавливая настроение. — И хорошо, что боитесь, будете целее. 

Том боится и когда Свити, сложив на груди короткие толстые руки, говорит с седым высоким джентльменом, и когда кто-то из незнакомых в черных кепи прихватывает его за пуговицу, и когда с какой-то из сторон стреляют в воздух. Любое неосторожное движение, даже слово, может стоить жизни, и Том особенно остро ощущает, как сердце гоняет по телу горячую кровь.

Он словно попал в шторм, окружен опасностью и неуправляемой стихией, а все, что было прежде — лишь прогулка на лодке в воскресный полдень. Раньше какой-то другой Томас Дэвис жил свою жизнь, и, похоже, отец был прав, что жизнь эта была пустышкой. Кто-то из ирландцев молится святой Бригитте, а Том нащупывает пистолет в левом кармане. Прямо возле сердца. Чинные, но уже потрепанные годами ряды зданий наблюдают, как он впервые в жизни берет оружие в руки. В этот день ему не приходится стрелять, но больше никто не хватает его за грудки.

— Отлично справились, — говорит ему Доминик тем же вечером. — Хотя и были без шляпы.

Доминик должен отвезти его домой, Свити все еще присматривает за Томом, но это больше не беспокоит. Том не свернет и не сбежит, он глотнул этого незнакомого чувства, так сродного со страхом, и едва ли что-то сможет теперь это заменить. Том откидывается на сиденье автомобиля, крыша поднята, и над ними рыжеватое от фонарей ночное небо. Наружу почему-то стремится смех, Том пытается сдержаться, но воздух рвется из легких, и вот Том слышит свой голос, пугающе радостный и незнакомый.

— И вам, похоже, даже понравилось, — слышится рядом.

Доминик сидит на водительском сиденье вполоборота, и Том думает, что пора перестать себе врать. Раз он чувствует себя таким бесповоротно живым, то что может остановить его? Чье мнение может быть настолько весомо, чтобы перечеркивать правду? Доминик тянется, чтобы поправить на затылке тугой узел, и Том наклоняется к нему. Короткого мгновения хватает, чтобы сократить расстояние и сначала только прижаться губами. Поцелуй быстро становится глубже, и чужая ладонь тяжело ложится на затылок. Это пьянит и восхищает, и от собственной смелости кружится голова. Том касается языком загорелой шеи, пальцами высвобождает пуговицы из петель и думает, что это тоже настоящая жизнь.

— Долго же вы тянули, мистер Том, — от этого обращения по телу неожиданно прокатывается волна жара, и Том ведет руку ниже, сжимая крепкое мускулистое бедро. — Я думал, вы никогда. — В его интонациях Том слышит тягучую белозубую улыбку, а значит, можно стать еще смелее.

Можно огладить ягодицы и подхватить под колено — впереди россыпь возможностей, и от каждой из них у Тома захватывает дух.

***

Ему открывает Эмили. Она оглядывает его с головы до ног, затем смотрит через плечо, где, моргнув огнями, исчезает за поворотом автомобиль.

— Все хорошо? — беспокойно спрашивает она. — Тебя долго не было. 

Том медлит с ответом — ему не хватит никаких слов, чтобы рассказать, что случилось с ним за эти недели. И за эти часы. Он затворяет за собой дверь, вешает пальто и замечает на крючке забытую днем шляпу. Думает, что хорошо бы выпить, ведь завтрашний день может оказаться еще насыщеннее и полнее сегодняшнего.

На доли секунды Тому кажется, что он снова ощущает горячее касание сильного тела и что ухо щекочет дыхание.

— От тебя смешно пахнет, — отстраненно замечает Эмили. — Как будто порохом.

— Глупости, — отмахивается Том, хотя и ему самому мерещатся в воздухе едкие остатки дыма.


End file.
